Kiss Me, It'll Heal but it won't forget
by torncorpse
Summary: Sometimes you need to go the extra mile to maintain your cover story. But Reno never really imagined this would be an outcome at all. Tseng/Reno/Rufus. WARNING: Rough sex! Slash! Threesome!


Kiss Me, It'll Heal [but it won't forget]

Reno tapped his foot against the floor, doing a quick sweep of the area from his position by the door. He was standing by the door, Tseng was close to Rufus' side and the President was sitting in the company of one Esme Dancer. From all the reports that had passed over the desks of the Turks lately, Esme Dancer had been a familiar one. She was the only person who had the information that every rival company wanted. Shin-Ra's personnel files. The information in those documents could prove crippling to Shin-Ra in the wrong hands, specifically, anyone but Shin-Ra. And thus, they now had to buy them back.

It was supposed to be Elena in Reno's place. Instead the female Turk wound up injured in a routine smash and grab the previous day, leaving Tseng with Reno for a partner while Elena recovered and Rude got the fun job of training the rookies for the day. Reno sighed, tapping his foot some more, what he wouldn't give to be tumbling with the rookies.

Reno had been told upon arrival at the fancy club that he was to remain by the door; Esme would only speak with the President. Of course Tseng had been told the exact same thing, but the Wutain native was just a little more intimidating than the redhead, which was why he stood behind Rufus at the table while Reno was by the door. The fact that the buxom brunette woman kept throwing glances in his direction before smiling coyly and speaking with Rufus didn't instil any sort of confidence that he was going to be leaving the way he came in. At the very least he expected a bullet hole or two.

It took no more than twenty minutes before one of Dancer's bodyguards approached Reno, jerking his head towards the table as an indication that he was to join the group. Reno looked to Tseng for confirmation, getting a small nod from the leader of the Turks, and remarkably enough a smile of glee from Esme. He wasn't exactly sure as to why the woman was amused or in any way interested, but he made his way across to stand just short of his boss, muscles tense just in case things went south.

"Oh, but he's such a pretty one," Esme practically purred, "are you sure I can't keep him?" Keep him? Damn, this was a little bit different from routine. Tseng's expression didn't change and Reno schooled his features to uninterested, if he ruined anything that was going down with his big mouth then Tseng would likely shoot him anyway.

"As much as I agree, I'm afraid I'm not much for sharing my pets." Rufus said, in that cool, cold voice he used for everything. Pets? Sharing? Now things were definitely a far cry from normal. And Tseng was still his unreacting self, standing there smartly and not making a single move. Reno had to force himself to copy the man, to let Rufus do whatever he wanted, because that was what Rufus did. "You can agree to my terms, or we will simply have to do things the hard way." Reno knew the hard way. The hard way was an already assembled team of Turks storming the place tomorrow, it was a take no prisoners kind of deal and both Reno and Tseng were on the team, along with their respective partners.

"Now, now. Let's not be hasty, I'm sure that we can honour our agreement, but I do believe this is rather too public, even for my liking." Esme slowly rose from the table, Rufus following suit. The woman waved off her bodyguards, leading the way through the club to the back and onwards through a series of corridors until they reached a door. "I'm sure this will be much better." With a malicious smirk, she opened the door and stepped threw first, throwing a glance at Reno with that gleam in her eye. Rufus entered first, and Tseng stepped back to allow Reno entrance, but with a hand on his elbow, Reno stopped short, pausing to look at Tseng.

"Submit." It was only one word and then Tseng was urging Reno into the room, leaving the redhead rather confused. Submit? Submit what? He wasn't behind on paperwork or reports, so just what was Tseng on about?

Reno got his answer when he was harshly pushed into the wall, a hard body covering his own swiftly and closing the space between them. Reno's first instinct was to fight back, until the scent of Rufus' aftershave permeated his senses and Tseng's comment came back to him. This was what he was to submit to?

Strong hands on his hips and a domineering mouth over his own pretty much took the option away from him, his hands merely falling to rest at Rufus' arms, not holding or pushing, just resting. Submission wasn't exactly something Reno had much experience with, he was as stubborn as an old mule, he knew it. So not reacting to Rufus' kiss was like fighting an inner war with every instinct he had. But damn did it feel good.

Rufus had his whole body pressed over Reno's, legs pinning Reno's to the wall, hips holding Reno's back and hands gripping tightly to sharp bones. They were chest to chest and Reno could feel the heat travelling through the fabric of their shirts, even as Rufus pressed him further back into the wall. Reno simply had to sag against Rufus, allowing the man to do whatever it was he wanted, and remain a docile but alert plaything.

He was once more quelling his urge to fight back when he was spun around and practically thrown to a large bed, his back hitting the soft surface while his legs were sprawled over the edge. Reno was about to sit up when Rufus pushed him back, straddling him easily. Reno bit back the comment, he swallowed any remark and allowed himself to be pressed back into the bed, Rufus' hands swiftly removing Reno's shirt. When his shirt was pulled from his back and dropped off the side of the bed, Reno noticed Tseng's hands stripping Rufus of his clothes, the dark haired man working with methodical movements and folding the President's garments before placing them neatly at the top of the bed. When Reno's trousers were pulled from his body, shoes coming off with them, the blond male fixed him with an appraising look, eyebrow slightly raised in response to the lack of underwear. Reno shrugged mentally, but gave no outward reaction.

With the three of them fully naked, Reno noticed that Esme was simply sitting in the corner, watching them. He made the conscious action to not look over at the woman, to keep his eyes focused on either Rufus or Tseng, regardless of the strange situation, this was most likely the lesser of two evils since the woman had expressed interest in keeping him.

Rufus' buried his hand in Reno's thick hair, using it to pull Reno into a sitting position and pressing their lips together again, this time it was less of a demand, Rufus' tongue pressing into Reno's mouth as if he had every right to do so. What was stranger than having Rufus lay claim on his mouth was having Tseng behind him, hands running over his shoulders and then down his back, while Tseng himself nibbled lightly over the white flesh of Reno's shoulders and neck.

Rufus slowly pulled back, standing up from the bed and away from Reno, allowing his hand to run down Reno's chest before taking a hardening erection into his smooth grip and stroking the redhead to full hardness. Reno moaned loudly, no longer suppressing the need to make some kind of noise. Rufus smirked slightly at the redheads reaction, his grip tightening slightly as he leant forward to press bites against Reno's chest. Reno's head tipped back, eyes falling open when Tseng stroked his fingers along the twin marks along his cheekbones. The redhead moaned again, hissing slightly at the end when Rufus bit down hard on a nipple, but didn't tear his gaze from Tseng at all. Tseng's usually clear eyes were glazed with lust, something that Reno had never seen on the other man, no matter how many pretty girls threw themselves at the man.

With a painful squeeze, Rufus released Reno's cock, ignoring the gasp of pain from the Turk at the gesture. Reno was directed to kneel, Rufus using a painful grip on the redhead's hips as before in order to move the other man. When Rufus pressed his chest to Reno's back, hard cock pressing against Reno's butt, the redhead started to look behind him, a sharp slap on the ass stopping his movements.

When two fingers were placed at the bottom of his lips, Rufus' head resting beside Reno's ear, the blond whispered hotly into Reno's ear, "Suck." With little option, as the digits were slid past his lips, Reno followed the order as always, taking the long fingers into his mouth and sucking around them. He'd never really had any need to learn a technique on the subject, but it wasn't difficult to simply do what he knew he liked, and by the tiny sigh of pleasure from Rufus, he wasn't to bad at it.

Reno let his eyes fall closed as he continued to suck on the fingers. At least until he felt the movement of Tseng being pulled closer, Rufus using his free hand to pull the other man in closer, Reno's body sandwiched between the pair. With Rufus and Tseng engaged in a lurid kiss right beside Reno's face, the redhead couldn't help but moan around Rufus' fingers at the sight, least of all when Tseng bucked forward, rubbing his erection against Reno's hip and brushing Reno's aching erection against Tseng's smooth stomach. When Rufus pulled back from Tseng he also removed the fingers from Reno's mouth, leaving the redhead panting slightly and lost for breath. Then there was the press of those fingers at Reno's ass, pushing slowly past the tight ring of muscle and into his body.

Reno gasped loudly at the unfamiliar feeling, almost pulling away from the intrusion, his years of training being all that kept him in place. The hiss of pain turned into a gasp of pleasure as a sure hand slowly started to caress at his cock, another hand moving up his chest slowly, fingers effortlessly dancing over scars and bruises.

There was a murmur from the corner and Reno started to glance over, his instincts telling him to assess the threat, but a strong grip on his jaw forced his head back while teeth bit harshly into his neck. "Don't you dare break cover." Was hissed into his ear and Reno sighed back against the chest he was held to. A strong hand on his hips pulled him into a new position, knees drawn up so that he was kneeling on the suitably placed bed, with a push to his shoulder Reno was bent forward slightly, the grip on his hair tugging him to a stop. Another hiss of pain broke from his throat at the movements, ignored completely by his partners. The fingers in his ass were roughly removed, a sharp sting accompanied the move and Reno struggled to breath through the unwelcome sensations.

When the blunt end of a cock pressed at his ass, Reno's heartbeat stuttered before speeding up significantly, the thumbing in his chest no doubt resonating through to the hand stroking over his ribs. As Rufus pressed in behind him, Tseng pulled Reno into a kiss, startling a gasp from over in the corner again. Reno sighed into Tseng's mouth, moaning ever so slightly, from both pain and the enjoyment of the kiss itself. Rufus' grip on Reno's hips was sure to leave bruises; the tight hold on his hair was likely to pull numerous strands free.

He was tugged back sharply by the hair, his back being pulled tightly against Rufus' chest while Tseng moved himself close, pressing his chest against Reno's and lining their erections together. The slow burn in his backside was nothing compared to the silky bliss of his and Tseng's cocks rubbing against one another. When Rufus started to thrust, the sheer force of his movements guided and controlled the pace in which Tseng and Reno moved against one another. Tseng's continued possession of Reno's mouth doing little to stifle the groans and moans from the redhead.

With a low growl, Rufus pulled harshly at Reno's tail, yanking the Turk's head back onto his shoulder, Reno's hands moving to Tseng's shoulders in a bid to support himself. The head of Shin-Ra shared a look with his head Turk before both moved to bite at Reno's throat, Tseng rather gently, nibbling lightly at the slender skin, Rufus cruelly, teeth digging into the skin and leaving deep marks, almost tearing the skin. Reno gasped, teeth clenching around the pain just as Rufus' hand moved to encircle both his and Tseng's erections, stroking them with just as tight a grip as he held on Reno's hair.

Tseng moaned against Reno's throat, his ministrations getting a little rougher, teeth biting a little sharper, while Rufus continued his brutal pace, thrusting into Reno ruthlessly, striking just the right way that Reno could barely see straight let alone think. With a sharp hiss and a low moan, Tseng went rigid against Reno and came, mouth open in a wordless cry and had Reno had his wits about him he'd make comment on how controlled the man remained. Instead his head was pulled further back, almost bending him in half, so that Rufus could lay claim to his mouth. Smart tongue sliding into Reno's slack mouth and stroking against the redhead's tongue, pulling him into the kiss and forcing yet more submission onto the Turk.

When Tseng's hand joined Rufus' on Reno's hard cock, the redhead moaned loudly in Rufus' mouth, the blond swallowing the noise along with the slight whimper when Reno finally found release and spilled over their hands. His ass clenching erratically, Rufus pulled his mouth away from Reno's sighing out his own completion as he gave a few more stabs into the compliant Turk, filling him with his seed as orgasm rolled through him.

The three remained on the bed, Reno boneless between Rufus and Tseng's bodies. The usually composed head of the Turks watched the redhead intently, slightly dishevelled and heart thumping wildly. Rufus decided to take the matter into his own hands. "I do believe we've held up our side of the deal." His voice was cold and rather scathing, but it got the point across. Reno vaguely heard the scrape of a chair on the wooden floor, a light cough and then the door open and close.

Gentle hands pushed back the hair falling over Reno's face, another set soft stroking at his chest. "Reno?" The redhead tipped his head back; his lack of control over his tired limbs causing it to lull against Rufus' shoulder, almost burrowing into the other mans neck. He was completely content to just stay there, at least until Rufus started to pull away, the action reawakening the burn from earlier as he pulled out of Reno. He hissed sharply, pulling forward in a bid to escape the sting, his movements only increasing the burn ruthlessly.

Tseng gripped to Reno, stopping the Turk from falling from the bed or injuring himself further. "Is he alright?" Rufus' voice sounded from behind, his body hovering slightly and Reno could still feel the warmth from the mans chest on his back. Reno simply sagged against Tseng's body; feeling completely used up and spent. Maybe later he'd be able to feel pissed off about the over the top roughness of his two bosses. At that moment, all he wanted was sleep.

- - -

It was a mere thirty minutes before Reno was startled back to wakefulness, a hand brushing his hip being what stirred him. Wondering at just why he felt so uncomfortable and why he had company, Reno frowned at the hand, trying to figure out who it belonged to.

"Ah, you're awake. My apologies, I didn't mean to wake you." Rufus told him in a steady voice while his hand continued to trace idle patterns on Reno's slightly bruised hip. It took a moment for Reno to register why Rufus would be apologising to him, let alone lying on a bed, almost naked, with him. Until he moved, and then everything was crystal clear again.

"Sweet mother of…" Reno stopped his movements, hissing slightly at the pain in his joints, ass and neck. He was naked, on a bed with black satin sheets, and bruised in a wondrously curious way. Rufus was lying on his side, bare chest pristine, wearing his smart white trousers, although they were rather creased.

"You're going to feel stiff, but we thought it better to let you rest." Reno glanced over at Tseng, his boss sitting in a chair by the end of the bed, looking immaculate in his suit, if a little rumpled. Reno felt a slight flush colour his cheeks when he fully realised just what had happened and just what position he was currently in. Rufus at least had the decency to be half naked himself, even if it was simply because Reno was lying atop his shirt. He noticed this however and awkwardly removed himself from the garment, carefully moving to the edge of the bed and sitting. Which was a bad move.

"Ow, motherfu…" Reno bit the curse off with a groan, leaning forward in a bid to take the pressure away. Tseng knelt in front of him, taking up all of Reno's vision, Rufus moving to kneel behind him and a sudden wave of déjà vu threatened to choke the redhead.

"Are you alright?" Tseng probably knew the answer to the question, the fact that Reno felt every move his body made in varying degrees of pain told the Turk himself that maybe movement was to be frowned upon.

"I'll be fine." He managed to bite out, not about to lose anymore face in front of his two bosses. The fact that his boss was concerned enough to even ask, or the fact that his boss' boss was now rubbing soothing circles on his back was enough to tell Reno that he probably didn't look his best in any far cry. "Never really had to get used to this before." He admitted, hoping that at least one of them would catch his drift. Stating that this was the first time anyone had fucked him wasn't exactly on his list of things to tell the boss.

"Shit." Hearing the curse from Rufus was like a slap to the face and Reno twisted his head to stare at the blond, completely certain that he'd been replaced by some pod-person or the like. "Lie back down." It wasn't so much a request or suggestion. The strong hand pushing his body to the bed pretty much made it a demand. Reno refused to show any outward signs of pain or discomfort, forcing himself to clamp down that pained groan or hiss, or even an in drawn breath, as he was repositioned on the soft bed.

"I'll be fine in a minute." Reno murmured, hoping that it would at least be true. The gentle petting at his hair was unexpected; the fact that Rufus seemed to be hovering beside him while Tseng was knelt on the floor next to him was slightly disconcerting. Did they think him weak or was this some kind of misplaced guilt? Of course, when had either man ever displayed signs of guilt over any of their actions? Tseng could not afford the luxury of questioning his actions, and Rufus just wouldn't do it, he was right, no matter what course of action he took.

"There should've been more preparation." Tseng said, and by the tone of his voice, Reno knew he wasn't speaking him, instead his words were directed at Rufus. Reno stared at the ceiling, choosing it as the safest option available. Lying on his back didn't seem to hurt that much. He'd do that for a while and then they'd leave.

He was mostly able to drown out Tseng and Rufus' conversation, the fact that they were talking about him as if he weren't in the room simply making it easier. They weren't directing any questions to him; he could let the words flow over him instead. But without words to focus on Reno found his mind drifting, the ever present discomfort taking his thoughts back to what had occurred a mere hour before. Due to the lack of awkwardness he doubted he had to worry about the effects this may or may not have upon his treatment at work. He wasn't looking for any special favours or anything, he was completely happy where he was within the organisation and really, he wouldn't be suited to a desk job.

"Are you even listening to us?" Rufus' tone broke through Reno's musings more than the words themselves. He was used to being on the receiving end of that tone.

"No?" He voiced it as a question despite knowing that they both knew he wasn't listening at all. It was possible he should be paying more attention to the pair of them, regarding his current position. But he never had been the smartest person in the world and it seemed to be a recurring theme in his life.

"Can you move?"

"Yes." It wasn't a case of could or couldn't he, it was simply a matter of how much would it hurt to do so. It took almost every fibre of his being not to flinch at Tseng's helping hand, pulling him into a sitting position and then helping him to stand into his trousers. His attempt to buckle his belt was swatted at from behind when Rufus stood from the bed and buckled him up while Tseng was busy pulling Reno into his shirt. "I can dress myself." Reno murmured, choosing not to fight with either of them however as they each fussed with an article of his clothing.

Eventually his shirt was suitably buttoned and his trousers were once more clinging to his hips in a desperate bid not to fall off again. However, neither Tseng nor Rufus gave him back his personal space. Rufus' fingers were stroking through Reno's tangled hair, sorting the ponytail into some semblance of order, while Tseng was simply there, hands running up and down the length of Reno's chest. It occurred to Reno then that perhaps the other two had noticed something he had not, maybe they were being watched. With a slight tug, Rufus pulled Reno back against his chest, his hands smoothing down across Reno's stomach to rest by his hips, Reno's head falling to lie just by Rufus' shoulder.

It was the tenderness that threw him. Tseng's soft fingers caressing his pained jaw before trailing down his throat and then again down his chest. Tseng stepped forward, breaching any distance between them, plastering his own chest to Reno's and catching the redhead in a kiss, soft lips to his own. It was a slow exploration more than anything, completely different from the possessive clinches Reno had been pulled into previously by both men. Reno easily accepted Tseng's kiss, opening to the man and pressing back with slow licks at Tseng's intrusion. Rufus' hand stroked up, fingers pressing against Reno's smooth stomach as the blond sought skin underneath the shirt, while Tseng held to Reno's face, cupping his hands on Reno's jaw gently. Reno just let his hands fall to Tseng's hips, unsure as to just what was going on.

If someone was watching, why was everything so gentle and soft? Why wasn't it possessive and forceful like before? He didn't let his brain kick into gear to think on the matter, trusting that both his bosses knew what they were doing he simply went along with it, just like he was supposed to. As Tseng slowly pulled back, the gentle petting of his chest stilling as Rufus placed on single kiss to Reno's neck, just below his ear.

"Come on, there's a car out the back waiting, we've got what we came for." Rufus instructed and Reno had to mentally think about getting his limbs to cooperate and move, following orders. Tseng insisted upon Reno leaving first, the redhead pushing open the back door as instructed and seeing the black limo instantly. After a quick scan of the area and no threats being detected Reno stepped towards the car, moving towards the passenger seat in the front, leaving Tseng to sit with the President in the back as always. That was until a hand clapped on his shoulder and directed him into the back of the vehicle, along with Tseng and Rufus. He didn't question the move, instead sitting down carefully on the plush leather interior of the limo.

Rufus took the seat next to Reno, Tseng sitting opposite them, facing the side of the car but turning to fix his gaze on Reno. The redhead chose to focus on the passing buildings, trying his hardest not to fidget or move around too much. After a short while he felt himself succumbing to the tiredness that was still present in his body, the dull ache slowly fading as he let himself drift off. There was no real concern present. With Tseng on guard, nothing would happen to the President, and he could rest for a while.

Reno made no movement against the hand that drew him down, encouraging the Turk to lie out across the seat, his head falling to settle on a strong thigh while his legs drew up on the seat. With the soothing gesture of a hand stroking through his hair, Reno let himself fall asleep comfortably.

"You have that look on your face." Rufus commented mildly, not looking up from Reno, his hand never pausing in his slow petting of Reno's ridiculously red hair. "The one you get when you're about to try and reason with me."

"You're getting attached." Tseng murmured, going for a calm and collected look, and yet failing. Rufus no doubt could see the worry etched on Tseng's face.

"She is right," Rufus commented mildly, "he is a pretty one." Rufus admitted, fingers tracing Reno's features as he slept. "I may be tempted to keep him myself." There was a long pause in the conversation, if it even was that. "But you disapprove." Tseng sighed, thinking over how to address the matter.

"It's not a matter of my approval, sir." Tseng stated, "It is merely a matter of whether or not Reno would wish to be kept." But Tseng could already see that Rufus had grown interested, his steady appraisal of Reno showing as much. Tseng just wondered how much clean up there would be following the matter.

- - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Rufus, Reno or Tseng, although if I had Reno he'd be tied to the bed for good. Square made all the money, not me.


End file.
